


Light It Up, Up, Up!

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Bored, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Other Supernatural (TV) Characters Mentioned, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Empty (Supernatural), ear worms, light-up sneakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Gabriel is bored in the Empty. So, he annoys the Shadow aka the Cosmic Entity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Light It Up, Up, Up!

" - So light it up, up, up! Light it up, up, up! I'm on FIIIYAAAHHH!!" Gabriel sang as he danced, making his new black sneakers light up in different colors; The whole ROY G. BIV. The whole rainbow. 

"STOP that infernal racket!" 

Gabriel pouted at the Entity as it appeared, taking on its favorite form: Gabriel's baby bro, Castiel. "Aww, but I'm just tryin' to liven this place up! I'm boooored! I've only got you, Luci, Ruby and Meg for company! I have to entertain myself _somehow._ Besides, literally no one could hate my singing! I'm fab at it!" He smiled cockily and winked, clicking his tongue.

The Shadow groaned in annoyance. "Just... go back to watching over your brother, his son and the Winchesters!" The Entity's mouth curled up into a cruel smile. "Better yet, go watch over your father! I'm sure that would be better than annoying me out of existence."

At the mention of his father, Gabriel's mood soured. His mouth turned down into a deep frown as his brows scrunched. "Yeah, hey; _Thanks_ for the reminder that my dad is a greater big bag of dicks than Luci!"

The Shadow chuckled in dark amusement and tried to go back to sleep. That is, the keyword here is "tried." He was interrupted from his peaceful slumber (again) by Gabriel's continued singing.

"One hop this time!" Gabriel's shoes lit up colorfully as he hopped. "Two hops this time! Freeze." Gabriel stopped hopping. "Now, everybody clap your hands!" 

Gabriel clapped his hands ten times. The Shadow groaned again and rolled its - Its? Cas's? - eyes and covered its - its? his? - ears. 

"STOP this foolishness now! _I need to SLEEP!"_

Gabriel scoffed. "Oh, _lighten up_." 

He tapped his shoes together, as if he was Dorothy Gale. 

Gabriel laughed as the Shadow groaned and winced at his pun.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Mambo number five!"

"NO! NO. ANYTHING but _that_."

Gabriel let out a full belly laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this little thing bc I was thinking of Gabe actually doing this in the show & I cracked up. I showed my idea to a friend & she laughed w/ me. 
> 
> We all need a little hilarious fluff right now, so I decided to post my fic here.
> 
> I hope you're all well & that you're staying safe!
> 
> Stay safe, keep your distance if you have to go out in public, wash your hands and WEAR A MASK!!


End file.
